


Some possible plot ideas

by Aiasaki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiasaki/pseuds/Aiasaki
Summary: These are some plot ideas that I thought of, some are similar to other plots and similar to some fanfictions as well. These ideas are mostly random, however if you would like to write using it possibly please tell me. I'd love to read it and maybe some of your other works as well. I have difficulty writing but tend to make more plot ideas than I can try to write. Please be gentle with me and please tell me if something is wrong or weird.
Kudos: 3





	Some possible plot ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Notes will be at the beginning this plot is still in progress of coming together fully.

This idea is based off of someone being reincarnated into "Katekyou Hitman Reborn!" as Sawada Nana. However she knows who she is and wants to protect Tsunayoshi when he's born, so from a young age maybe 6 or 7 she takes self defense lessons. She has cloudy mist flames. Reborn will still be the sun acrobelo but will also have sky flames under his sun flames.


End file.
